


You should have said

by BarPurple



Series: Tumblr 200 Followers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr milestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: still-searching47  asked: Prompt: BraveWarrior (Mulan and Merida) - Once Upon a Time - All This Time





	

While training with Mulan had been her father’s ruse to keep her from the battle, Merida had to admit she had learned a lot, and found a friend who understood her. She was determined to be as good with the blade as her teacher, but somehow she just wasn’t getting it and that just caused frustration and waspish comments from Mulan.

“Block first, and then swing.”

“You’re still stepping back on the wrong foot, no wonder your balance is poor.”

“Wrong side again!”

Merida’s limited patience was wearing thin; Mulan winced as she jabbed her sword into the ground and flopped down on to the grass.

“Why can I nay get this?”

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a cloth wrapped portion of bread and cheese. Mulan tilted her head to one side and watched her with a frown as she ate. Merida gulped down the mouthful and offered some to her teacher. Mulan remained still, the look on her face could be interpreted as judgemental.

“What? I’m hungry!”

“You are eating with your left hand.”

“Aye I always do. So what?”

Mulan pulled an apple from her pocket and tossed it at her. Merida caught it with her left hand.

“Thanks, but I’m okay with bread and cheese for now.”

She wasn’t expecting the deep sigh and muttering from Mulan. Merida couldn’t understand most of what she was saying, so she guessed this was her native tongue. She leaned forward, listening to the lilt and rhythm of the words, there was a beauty to them that she’d never experienced before, and she’d have to ask Mulan to teach her, or considering what a terrible student she was at least ask her speak her language more. Mulan sniffed in a deep breath and glared at her.

“All this time. Why didn’t you tell me you are left handed?”

Merida shrugged and spared her left hand a glance; “I didne think it mattered.”

She hid a smile as Mulan did some more of that adorable muttering.

“Of course it matters! Stand up. Pick up sword up. In your left hand.”

She did as she was bid with a petulant sigh; “This willne make any difference…”

Mulan suddenly attacked, and for the first time ever Merida parried her sword with precision. She gave a gasp of surprise, but had no time to celebrate as Mulan redoubled her attack and kept swinging. Merida’s joyful giggling made even the stoic Mulan crack a smile. They traded blows for a few moments until Merida got the upper hand and drove Mulan backwards, she spotted the tree root a second too late to shout a warning. Mulan went tumbling backwards just as Merida tried to grab her hand to stop her; the result was both of them landing in a tangled heap on the ground.

Their lips were scant inches from each other; both breathing each other’s air. A flush coloured each of their faces.

“You’ve got bony knees.”

“Ye got pointy armour.”

And yet neither of them moved. Merida watched Mulan’s tongue dart over her lips. Mulan’s eye followed Merida’s throat as it bobbed.

“Erm…”

“Ah…”


End file.
